P90
The P90 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare . Campaign In the campaign, the P90 is a rare weapon only used occasionally by the Russian Ultranationalists in the later levels of the game. It can be found most commonly in "Heat", "All Ghillied Up", and "Mile High Club", but can also appear on other levels of the game. Typically, the weapon is found unsuppressed and with iron sights. However, one can be found with a Suppressor and Red Dot Sight in "All Ghillied Up" labeled as "P90-SD". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked at Level 40. It can be modified with a Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, or ACOG Scope, like all other submachine guns. The P90 has a 50 round magazine and a very high rate of fire. Due to its extremely large magazine, it is also the weapon able to carry the most maximum ammunition in the game, barring LMGs. It is a superior SMG at long range due to its low recoil and high rate of fire, especially when firing in short bursts. However, it is also the slowest-killing SMG at close range. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Old School Mode Locations The P90 appears in Old School Mode with100 ammunition per magazine, with 50 reserve ammo. This is the only Sub Machine Gun in Old School Mode to have 100 ammunition per magazine. *Backlot- P90 No attachment- located in the middle of the map, behind the building which has the R700 on its balcony. *Bloc- located across the street from Sleight of Hand at the north end of the map, between the 2 large and 2 small apartment buildings. *Bog- P90 No attachment- located in between the two markeplace buildings near the bus. *Countdown- P90 ACOG Scope- located in Hangar 3. *Crash- P90 No attachment- located in the alleyway, behind the convenient store perpendicular to the main street. *Downpour- P90 ACOG Scope- located next to the shed behind the large water tanks, close to the Dragunov. *Pipeline- P90 No attachment- located in warehouse 1. *Shipment- P90 Silencer- located in the south-west part of the map, outside the open container. *Strike- P90 No attachment- located in the convenient store perpendicular to the main street. Gallery P90_CoD4.png|The P90. P90 Iron_Sights CoD4.png|Iron sights. P90 Reload CoD4.JPG|Reloading the P90. P90_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the P90. P90 SD CoD4.png|P90-SD available in the campaign. P90 Olive CoD4.png|Unused Olive finish. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The P90 is encountered in the Campaign in "Loose Ends", "Just Like Old Times", "Contingency", "Of Their Own Accord", "Exodus", "Second Sun", "Cliffhanger", and "Whiskey Hotel". It is also encountered in Special Ops in Sniper Fi and Estate Takedown. Multiplayer The P90 is again available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but is unlocked in multiplayer much earlier, at Level 24. The P90 is nearly identical in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as it was in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The moderate recoil, high rate of fire and moderate damage make the P90 a very good choice at close range and even medium range. The high rate of fire makes hip-firing especially effective, as well as making up for the lower than average base damage. The weapon's iron sights may not suit everyone as they can seem bulky to some players but seem slimmer to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart probably due to a more detailed weapon model. Among all the submachine guns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Extended Mags attachment is perhaps achieved easiest by the P90, due to its large magazine size. Weapon camouflage is visible on the back and front of the P90, as the magazine is not camouflaged as with its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, but easier to see when reloading, using Akimbo, or using a sight. In Core gamemodes, the weapon can kill enemies in 4-5 hits without Stopping Power, 3-4 with the perk active, while in Hardcore, the P90 can take down targets in 1-2 shots, both under normal circumstances. This means it can be less effective than the UMP45, and consequently less used than the UMP's consistent 3-hit kill. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery P90 MW2.png|The P90 in first person. P90 Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. P90 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the P90. P90 3rd person MW2.png|The P90 in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized features the P90 as one of the four submachine guns available in game, the others being the MP5, the MP7, and the Skorpion. Campaign In the campaign, the P90 is used only by the SAS and USMC. It is a starting weapon in "Oil Rig Confrontation", "Winter Assault", and "Last Chance". The weapon always has an integrated Red Dot Sight but it is slightly misaligned: the real point of impact is slightly above the red dot. It has a slightly lower rate of fire than in the console versions, but has higher damage per bullet. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the P90 is unlocked after getting 300 kills with the Coalition faction. It is the third weapon of the Coalition faction to be unlocked, following the AA-12 and preceding the M249 SAW. It has the same stats of its campaign counterpart but with slightly lower damage, and its Red Dot Sight is still misaligned. P90_3rd person_MW_Mobilized.jpg|P90 seen in third person. P90_MW Mobilized.jpg|The P90 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. P90_Red Dot Sight_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The integrated Red Dot Sight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The P90 was first spotted in the reveal trailer of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, near a turnstile a British SAS soldier is vaulting over. The P90 was also seen shortly in the E3 demo of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is seen being used by the enemies in the mission "Mind the Gap", with or without silencer, Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight. Spetsnaz soldiers use the P90 in "Black Tuesday". Spetsnaz soldiers also commonly use the P90 in "Scorched Earth". It also used by Makarov's bodyguards in "Dust to Dust". It has a high rate of fire and medium recoil. Multiplayer The P90 is unlocked at Level 38 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It has a moderately high rate of fire and fairly low recoil for a submachine gun. Its biggest strength, however, is its 50-round magazine which allows players to take on multiple opponents without reloading. This also grants the player 150 total rounds of ammunition, the most of any SMG. Because of the large magazine, it makes the Rapid Fire attachment an excellent choice, as it will raise the kill speed and still allow multiple targets to be engaged, despite the large probability of rounds being wasted, a trait that without Extended Magazines, the other SMGs do not have. Combining Rapid Fire with Extended Mags creates a close-medium range weapon capable of very large amounts of fire, add in Scavenger (especially the Pro version) and it has very high reserve ammo capability to compensate for the number of rounds available for firing. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2 *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5 *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 11 *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 16 *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 19 *HAMR Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 22 *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 24 *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 26 Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4 *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 9 *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12 *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 15 *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 21 *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28 Survival Mode The P90 is available in Survival Mode at level 46 and costs $2000. Because of its large magazine size, the P90 is very effective in Survival Mode. Gallery P90_MW3.png|First person view of the P90. P90_Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the P90. P90_Cocking MW3.png|A player cocking the P90. P90 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the P90. SAS P90 MW3.jpg|An SAS soldier aiming down the sights of the P90. Demonstration Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The P90 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Like in the previous game, it comes with an integrated Red Dot Sight. Graphics Error The P90 suffers from a bug in the grpahics system which causes it to produce extra bars off to the right side of the screen, glitching it out very oddly. P90 MW3DS.png File:P90_glitching_Mw3Ds.PNG|The P90 Glitching P90_Iron Sights MW3DS.png|Aiming the P90. P90 Inventory MW3DS.png|Inventory icon. Ramirez P90 MW3DS.png|Ramirez with the P90. Trivia General *It is the first bullpup weapon in the Call of Duty series. *The P90 is the only SMG to appear in every installment of the ''Modern Warfare'' series. *It carries a non-functional flashlight on the side rail with a pressure switch going down to the trigger. *The P90 is also the only bullpup SMG to appear in Call of Duty ''series. *After cocking the P90, it's possible to hear a small click. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In the Wii version, the P90's magazine ammo count is the same as the LMG ammo bar. *The P90's magazine can be camouflaged if it is equipped with a silencer. *The P90 will always have a laser on the left-side rail no matter what the attachment. It serves no purpose, other than as a cosmetic. *When a Red Dot Sight is attached, the RDS is not mounted directly on the P90's rail, but onto an external rail that's attached to the P90 rail. *Having a P90 as a player's primary weapon increases their sprint duration by 75%, but this was patched on the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The side of the magazine on the P90 says "Made By Infinity OC 1130." *The player's hands are dangerously close to the muzzle. This can be better seen in 3rd person. *In "Loose Ends", there is a P90 with a silencer and a Red Dot Sight, but the pick-up text only says "P90 silenced". *The P90, if equipped with Scavenger Pro, has the most starting ammunition of any SMG, 350 rounds. *If using the P90 Akimbo the muzzle can only be seen on the right hand gun in first person. *Extended Mags has a unique benefit of increasing the sprint time to 7 seconds from the default 4 seconds, more so like an added fourth perk resembling Marathon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *Unlike the console versions of the ''Modern Warfare games, the weapon is exclusively used by friendly forces. *The dot on this weapon's built-in Red Dot Sight is misaligned. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the Create-a-Class image, the iron sights are removed from the top rail. *When turning the knob on the HAMR Scope, the select fire is in a different position. *When a Suppressor is equipped on the P90 in multiplayer, it has exactly the same fire sound of a suppressed MP5. In campaign, the suppressor's fire sound is the same as it has been in previous installments. *The P90 has a slower rate of fire in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 than in the previous installments. *The P90 and the MP5 shares the rear iron sights. *On the Wii version, the P90 seems to be golden es:P90 ru:P90 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Bullpup Category:Submachine Guns Category:Akimbo Weapons